Lovely Affection
by KelseyMaePrice
Summary: Takes place after the couple get back together. I know it's short and a little stupid but I really tried. :)


Otani was headed over to his girlfriend's house for a study date. After they had gotten back together, he was determined to spend more time with her and be a better boyfriend. He knows damn good and well she deserves a good boyfriend and he was going to make the effort to be one. He loves Koizumi more than he lets on.

He finally arrived at Koizumi's doorstep and firmly knocked. Otani was starting to feel a little nervous, what if she wasn't happy or excited to see him? Interrupting his thoughts, she answered the door and thankfully, she looked happy. He sighed in relief as she invited him in. He noticed the house was a little more quiet than he expected so he asked, "Hey, where's your parents and brother?"

"Oh," she responded, "they all decided to go out to eat and I told them I already had plans with you." she responded with a smile as they entered her room and shut the door.

With that response, it dawned upon him they were going to be together alone in a room for a few hours. Although he'd never admit it to anyone, he thought his girlfriend was very sexy and pretty. Plus, what's worse is that he's been more hormonal than usual lately.

An hour later of studying their notes, Koizumi was getting incredibly bored. She glanced over at Otani and mentally sighed. 'Does he even realize we could be kissing or something without no one walking in on us? I bet Chiharu and Suzuki have more intimacy between each other and they're the mose innocent couple anyone has seen' Koizumi thought. 'I'm not getting any from Otani and it's frustrating and depressing. I want to tell him how I feel about this but I really can't. He's too dense for a subtle message or hint and if I tell him straight out he'll just call me an amazon or a freak. Maybe both.' She accidentally sighed out loud and caught Otani's attention.

"Koizumi?" he spoke, "something on your mind?"

"Ah! N-nothing." she forced a laugh. He raised an eyebrow at her obviously not convinced. "What is it, amazon?"

"Hmph! I don't tell idiot midgets." she retorted. Otani stood up and raised a fist at her.

"You wanna fight?!" he exclaimed.

Koizumi was about to fire back, but instead she just looked down at her notes with a depressed look on her face, Otani noticed this and realized he was being a little to hostile towards her and mentally scolded himself for being too mean and sat back down. He was about to apologize before she asked him something that made him freeze.

"Otani," she paused, "do you like kissing me?"

He stared at her for a good 10 seconds before answering her insane question.

"Wha-?!" he yelped as he scooted back with shock on his face. She looked up at him in anger and hurt at his overdramatic reaction. Why does he act like this?!

"Are you serious? I asked an innocent question, why do you look like you're disgusted?" she demanded as her eyes started to water lightly.

He pointed at her, "Have you been replaced with an alien again?" he joked, to lighten the mood.

"Ugh! Just forget it, alright?!" she refused to make eye contact with him.

"Koizumi..." he crawled over to her and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Just because I act like an idiot doesn't mean I intentionally try to hurt your feelings. I love you Koizumi, I talk with you the way I do only as a way of teasing or playing with you" Otani sincerely told her, blushing wildly.

"Otani!" she was so overwhelmed with happiness she wanted to hug him for all eternity. He's never spoken to her so nicely before!

He pulled her closer and leaned in for a kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise before closing them. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She was going to make sure he wouldn't leave this at a light peck. 'I won't let you run away this time shorty!' she thought.

He moved his hands, one around her waist, pulling them closer while also using his other hand to lightly grope her breast. She gently pushed him onto his back so she could be on top of him. She completely straddled him and slowly started to dry hump his growing erection, causing him to groan in their lip lock.

He reached up underneath her shirt and grabbed at her chest, squeezing firmly but gently making her moan in embarrassment. She pulled away from Otani's delicious lips to remove her shirt and she flung it somewhere, she didn't care, she fanned out her hair and from Otani's view, he was completely turned on from how sexy she was. She decided to leave her bra on a little longer, teasing Otani is always fun. She went back to kissing him, sliding in her tongue to meet his, his arms still wrapped around her soft and naked flesh. He couldn't wait anymore and unclasped her bra. It took a few tries since he's never undone a bra before, which made Koizumi laugh a little. Otani flipped them over, positioning himself between her legs, she was blushing harder than ever and was a little self conscious so she tried to cover up her bare torso but Otani stopped her.

"Koizumi, I think you look very sexy right now." he reassured her.

She put her arms comfortably by her side, silently giving him permission to look and touch as he pleased. He moved his hand downwards to under her skirt and slid off her panties, causing her to squeal in surprise. He lowered his head to her womanhood and gently licked at her. Koizumi's mouth fell open letting out continuous moans and squeals of pleasure, unable to hold them in.

She cried out even louder, her hips arching to meet his tongue and fingers, craving more of Otani's touch. Otani felt the constriction in his pants get even tighter as his girlfriend's moaning and pleading got louder. His fingers worked fast, giving her the orgasm she desperately needed, he hovered above her and kissed her passionately once more with lust in his eyes. Koizumi reached down to his bulge trapped in his pants, undoing the zipper and slowly stroked him still teasing.

He groaned, really wishing she'd go faster and ignoring her evil smirk, he swatted her hand away and grinded himself into her folds.

"Otani," Koizumi whined, "come on." she moaned as he slowly stuffed himself inside of her welcoming warmth. Otani wasted no time and started thrusting at a firm and steady rythm. He grabbed her right leg and draped it over his shoulder and thrust harder, causing Koizumi to feel even more pleasure and her high-pitched moans couldn't possibly get louder.

Koizumi's amazing heat and sex fluids were coating his dick complety in wetness, making it easier for him to move in and out as fast as he desired. The way she moaned sent inexplicable shivers up his spine, he faltered for a second to lean down and kiss her some more.

She could feel him much more intense now, she tried to quiet herself with her hand over her mouth but Otani wouldn't let her. She damn near screamed in pleasure when he grasped her hips and held her as close to him as he possibly could and pumped even harder. He roughly grabbed her right breast and sucked lightly on her hardened nipple, which she quite enjoyed. 'She must be sensitive in the breasts.' Otani thought.


End file.
